Child of Ice
by Simply-Arien
Summary: "You think because I'm a woman, I'll say yes and men will fuck me?" Rukia jerked on the restraints. "That's wrong. In order to build a strong and successful, sexual relationship, consent from both parties is necessary." Toushiro and Rukia return after their year-long capture with big changes. Rated M for dark themes, possible trigger warning. HitsuRuki. Updates vary. UNDER REVISION
1. The Return of Two

**New story from a new show! Never wrote a Bleach fanfiction before, so this'll be fun. ALSO I AM GOING COMPLETELY OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE. I've never written a rated M fanfic before, so go easy on me. Not a lot of detail in this chapter, but there will in the future. Also, no lemons, but there will be implications of "that stuff" in here. Rated M for dark themes etc...**

**Extra summary: Toushiro and Rukia have gone missing for over a year. When found, a bond was formed in the least likely of situations. Can they still live a semi-normal life with what lies ahead?**

**Updates will vary depending on how much I decide to write. I'm still writing ****_Royal Bachelorette_**** so that is my main focus. Once that's over, I'll focus more on this one.**

**Reviews would be appreciated so I know how well my writing is going. **

**Also, I will be using the English Dub terms such as spirit energy, soul reaper, captains, lieutenant. None of that taicho stuff or subfixes. Too complicated for me. Don't like, don't read.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

"Ready?" Byakuya positioned himself near the large door leading into the building. A group of soul reapers surrounded the broken-down building, one possibly holding the two reapers they've spent a year searching for. Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai readied their zanpakutō as Kenpachi Zaraki stepped forward with his own zanpakutō in hand. The captain and lieutenant of the 6th Division threw open the doors, rushing inside with Kenpachi, and the ever-present Yachiru on his back, following close by for backup.

Inside looked like an old warehouse. Old crates and dirt-covered pavement decorated the area. The smell of rain water and mold seized their sense of smell. The darkness of night concealed their identities as the group invaded the building, searching for any signs of life.

Infiltrate the abandoned warehouse and capture the one at fault for the kidnapping of Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki. That order came directly from the Head Captain, Yamamoto, himself.

"Go," Byakuya ordered Renji and the other reapers for reinforcements, "Search everywhere. Leave nothing unturned. I refuse to return empty-handed."

Renji nodded in acceptance, and together with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Isane, they separated, each taking on a different section of the area. Unohana glanced around the room, searching for any sign of Rukia or Toushiro's spirit energy. For once, the pink-haired, cheerful soul reaper, Yachiru, remained quiet.

About a year ago, Rukia Kuchiki assisted Squad 10, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, on a mission in the Fugai District in the Rukongai. Not soon after, an unknown man confronted them as Masuyo, a scientist searching for the very soul reapers before him. He overwhelmed them with his enormous amount of spirit energy. Masuyo only needed the two ice zanpakutō users, so Rangiku escaped with minor injuries. A year has passed, not one word from either soul reaper, even after months of endless searching.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki," Ikkaku Madarame called out from behind a large pile of broken-down crates, "I found something you might want to see,"

The others gathered around a trapdoor hidden beneath a wooden crate. Peeking a head inside, Byakuya concluded the ladder lead underground by at least four stories.

"I'll go in first," Byakuya said after a minute of calculations, "along with Zaraki. Follow however you wish," The heir of the Kuchiki clan jumped in without the use of the ladder, instead concentrating his spirit energy to catch himself before he landed on the cold, concrete floor. When Zaraki settled beside him, they immediately searched for any spirit energy they could sense. Taking a step further down the hall, Byakuya's cold eyes narrowed in suspicion as he felt two souls down one direction, but the fading energy in the other direction also caught his attention.

"Feel that?" Zaraki didn't bother toning his voice down, "Someone's in the process of dyin',"

"Go," the captain of the 6th Division ordered, "make sure it's not one of our own."

"Sure," Kenpachi nodded his head towards the opposite direction, Ikkaku and Yumichika following their captain closely.

"Go with them, Isane," Unohana asked her lieutenant. "They might need your healing abilities."

"Of course, Captain," Isane nodded her head. That left Renji and Rangiku to assist the two remaining captains.

Byakuya took the first step, unsheathing his zanpakutō just in case. The concrete walls dripped with rain water sinking through the cracks in the ceiling. Rangiku nearly screamed in fear as a rat scurried by. The smell of blood and flesh ignited a disgusting feeling in everyone's gut. Rangiku held her breath as they reached a thin door with a soul inside.

Renji stepped forward and kicked the door down easily, reveling a darker, and more eerie room. Unohana entered with a lantern, brightening up the room with its orange glow. Rangiku squinted her eyes before sucking in a sharp breath.

She screamed.

* * *

"Tsk," Kenpachi kicked the body aside with his foot. If he wasn't dead before, Masuyo was now. "Coward."

When the group of five entered the large room, they met the pale and dying face of Masuyo, hanging limp from a noose tied to a large bed tipped on its side. Scattered throughout the room rested operating tools covered in fresh blood. Kenpachi concluded from the slits on Masuyo's wrists, the man tried killing himself, but failed and resorted to hanging himself.

"Bastard knew we were coming, must've done it no more than twenty minutes ago," Five minutes before the group of soul reapers arrived.

A scream echoed down the long hallway.

* * *

A normal day in the human world for Ichigo Kurosaki when he received word of Rukia and Toushiro's rescue and return. Bidding goodbye and words of encouragement from his friends helped him as he flung into his soul reaper form and followed Renji through the senkaimon.

"How bad is it?" Ichigo dared to ask as the two friends raced through the dangai.

Renji remained quiet for a moment. "It's pretty bad." He retold what happened after Rangiku screamed his ear off.

_Once her scream died out, the others unleashed their swords, preparing for danger, but found none. Renji watched as Rangiku stared at a particular area in the room, and followed her gaze…only for his eyes to meet the bloodied and broken down body of Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. He definitely wasn't living the posh life down here. His captain haori and shihakushō obviously absent and replaced with a simple pair of black, baggy pants. His arms, lifted high above his head, wrists bound by chains drilled to the wall. His natural white hair, now a dark, dull gray. Renji guessed the man unconscious, but if he could see his eyes, he knew those would also appear dull and lifeless, void of color. Bare and bloodied chest, covered in open wounds, caked with dried blood and dirt, infected. Renji guessed more injuries on his backside, due to the bloodied walls. Now he knew why it smelled._

_Unohana ran forward immediately and began a healing kidō on the younger captain. Byakuya cut the chains easily with his sword. The younger soul reaper fell forward into the ready arms of Rangiku, who held him while Unohana began the healing._

_"Abarai," Byakuya snapped the red-haired man out of his shock. "Let's go investigate the other soul."_

_"Right," Renji agreed and left the women to the 10th Division Captain._

_This time the two reapers from the 6th Division raced down the hall, hoping they found Rukia, not Masuyo. Byakuya ripped down the door, sword in hand, inspecting the room. A plush bed indicated a more plush room than before, a table full of food sat in the middle. While Renji continued to inspect the room, Byakuya cautiously trudged towards the bed, where the spirit energy radiated, or what's left of it. The dark-haired man lifted the blankets, revealing a small figure dressed in white._

_Rukia rested there, pale and unmoving, but still breathing. Her thin arms covered her stomach protectively, and her white kimono looked sizes too large. Byakuya then took notice of the unnatural bulge underneath her arms._

_"Captain," Renji spoke from behind him. Byakuya turned to see Renji staring at Rukia in fear, but the other man knew it wasn't fear of _her_, just the extra, unknown soul in the room coming from Rukia's body._

When the two soul reapers arrived at the 4th Division hospital, they weren't expecting chaos. The sounds echoed from the room Toushiro and Rukia resided in. Rushing forward, Renji snatched the first person he found. "What's going on?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood to the side, arms crossed and frowning facial features. Kenpachi and Yachiru sat against the wall, along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants, silent as the screams started up again in the hospital room.

_"Get away from us!"_ Ichigo recognized the voice of Toushiro and risked a look inside. _"Stay back!"_

Toushiro crammed himself against the furthest wall he could find, Rukia held tightly in his arms. Clean, white kimonos replaced dirty rags. Toushiro's eyes blazed with rage, and dark purple circles surrounded the teal orbs. Even though he lost a lot of weight and muscle, he still managed to hold Rukia in his arms defensively. In her sleep, Rukia held her stomach protectively on instinct.

"Captain, we're here to help—" Rangiku tried to convince her captain.

"No!" Toushiro pressed himself closer to the wall. "Just stay away! Don't come close!"

Unohana prepped a syringe filled with a strange liquid. "Mr. Kurosaki, perfect timing. Could you and Lieutenant Abarai hold Captain Hitsugaya down while I inject this sleeping serum?"

"Hold on a minute," Ichigo interjected. "There's an easier way to do this, I'm sure."

"How do you propose we do that?" Renji asked, doubtfully.

"For one you shouldn't corner him like this," Ichigo removed his zanpakutō and set it on the floor. "He's obviously defensive from his time trapped down there. PTSD, remember? You probably triggered some bad memories."

Ichigo pushed his way through the crowd of nurses plus Rangiku and Byakuya. Toushiro eyed him warily but stayed silent. Ichigo approached slowly, never moving too fast. He had experience from his dad's clinic. When Toushiro decided Ichigo got too close, he growled. Ichigo immediately retreated two steps back and kneeled.

"Toushiro, you remember me?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I do, moron," Toushiro narrowed his eyes. "it's not like you're easy to forget."

Ichigo laughed. "That's good. Tell me, why won't you let anyone help?"

Toushiro's eyes flashed with something Ichigo couldn't recognize. "No one can help us."

"Why's that?"

"We're beyond help," Toushiro's eyes softened as he glanced down at the sleeping Rukia. "We're beyond hope."

"No one is beyond hope," Ichigo replied softly. "You just need time."

"Dammit!" Toushiro roared. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE HAVE NO TIME!?"

"No time?" Ichigo echoed, unaware of the growing tension in the room.

"Quickly!" Unohana rushed forward, serum in hands. "Abarai, Kurosaki, hold him down!"

"No! Get that needle away from me!"

Ichigo surrendered and rushed forward to grab one of Toushiro's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the wall. Renji stretched out Toushiro's arm and Unohana injected the substance into his veins. Toushiro's struggles and screams turned sluggish until he eventually collapsed, Rukia still unharmed and in his arms.

Minutes later Unohana exited the room with Isane behind her. Everyone in the waiting room rose in anticipation as Unohana pulled out a clipboard.

"After doing a thorough search on Captain Hitsugaya, I concluded his physical state will heal completely, given time. Whip lashes cover his back, most likely torture—" Unohana paused at the chorus of gasps. "His wrists are worn down from the chains we found him in. The prominence in his ribs indicates he hasn't eaten in almost a week. Like Mr. Kurosaki said before, both patients will be diagnosed with PTSD, any other mental health problems will be tested for when they wake."

The area dripped of silence and tension.

"What about Rukia?" Nanao Ise voiced up from beside her captain.

Unohana flipped a page. "Miss Kuchiki's a bit healthier, so to speak. She, like Hitsugaya, shows signs of whipping torture on her back, but her wounds are completely healed. She's been fed a decent amount of food in order to survive."

"Captain Unohana," Renji stepped forward. "What about the extra soul I felt?"

The others looked at the 6th Division lieutenant in confusion. "The extra soul is, in fact, still existent. The reason for the spirit energy being so faint is because Rukia's body is concealing it with her own spirit energy."

"What does that mean?" Ukitake asked, eyes narrowing as if he already knew.

"The only thing it _could_ mean," Unohana sighed. "Miss Rukia Kuchiki is five months pregnant."

* * *

**Muahaha. See you next chapter.**

**-EZ17**


	2. The Father of Ice

**Annnnnddd...I'm back sooner than I thought. I couldn't not write this awesome fanfiction. I really wanted to do more before all these ideas escape lol.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO'S FAVORITED/FOLLOWED AND I WANNA THANK ****Tachibana Midori ****FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW! It meant so much to me!**

**Any questions/concerns, feel free to leave a review/PM me!**

**I forgot to disclaim the fanfiction, so..I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

_"P-pregnant?" Ichigo stuttered. No way, it's impossible. Rukia, with child?_

_"How could this have happened?" Byakuya questioned, his eyes flashing in anger._

_"Well you see, Byakuya," Shunsui grimly answered, "when a man and a woman love each other very much—"_

_"I know how reproduction works, you imbecile," Byakuya hissed, "I meant how could Rukia, of all people, be with child?"_

_"You make it sound like its her fault," Ichigo knocked heads with the Kuchiki._

_"Calm down, you guys," a new, more feminine voice interrupted. Ichigo spun around and faced Yoruichi. "The last thing Rukia needs is people assuming she was raped."_

_Raped..? The word burned through Ichigo's skull, pounding away at his brain. Rukia, the strong-willed, independent, kind, soul reaper…she couldn't have…_

_"Are you saying she wasn't?" Suì-Fēng inquired._

_The purple-haired feline perched herself on a chair. "All I'm saying is you're very quick jumping to conclusions. Tell me, do you really think Rukia would just sit back and let someone rape her? Think about it, she's a strong, independent woman, she wouldn't just let anyone touch her."_

_"So you're saying she consented to this?" Renji asked, red eyebrows furrowed._

_"We'll never know until she wakes, huh?"_

Ichigo sighed from his seat beside Rukia's hospital bed. Most of the soul reapers left for their work in the divisions. Never in his wildest dreams, would he imagine this, of all things, to happen. Even with thick blankets shielding Rukia's stomach from view, Ichigo still managed to make out the tiny bulge in her abdomen.

To him, Rukia's the stronger warrior, not the other way around. She's the one who awakened his powers in the first place. If not for her, he's nothing. When Ichigo heard about her disappearance, he searched endlessly for her. He spent his vacations scouring the Soul Society for any trace of her spirit energy, but found nothing. Ichigo expected her return in a coffin, or at least dead. Pregnant definitely didn't reach the list.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo reached over and grasped the hand closest to him. Ironically, even in their sleep, Rukia and Toushiro managed to find each others hand and hold onto them for dear life. He supposed the event possible if Unohana hadn't ordered Isane to push their beds together.

"I don't know why _you're_ sorry," a very feminine voice spoke behind him. Ichigo glanced at the door in surprise. Rangiku stood there, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. The normally bubbly woman, now serious, shook her head. "It's not your fault. If anyone, I'm to blame because I couldn't protect my captain."

"Let's agree no one's at fault," Ichigo resumed his gaze at Rukia.

Rangiku claimed the seat on Toushiro's other side. Ichigo heard of how stressed the disappearance of her captain made the lieutenant. With no 10th Squad captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, the next possible candidate, took the position temporarily until Toushiro returned.

"It makes me wonder," Rangiku started after a while of silence. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean when they're both healthy and safe again, what's going to happen to them after all of this?" Rangiku frowned. "Rukia's carrying a child and Captain Hitsugaya obviously has an idea of the father. I wonder if she's going to keep it, given where it happened."

Ichigo frowned. He knew Rukia experienced a lot down in that warehouse, but at the same time, he knew she would never kill life unless necessary.

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted. "I honestly have no idea where to go from here."

A half hour passed in silence before Rukia began to awaken. Her pale eyelids fluttered open, revealing the bright violet orbs underneath. Rukia's gaze scoured everywhere her eyes could find before landing on Ichigo's face. Her eyes widened in fear as she sat up too quickly, her face contouring into an expression of discomfort. Rukia glanced down at her hand still trapped in Toushiro's, and she immediately relaxed. In fact, she lowered herself back down, closer to the white-haired man beside her and snuggled closer to his hand.

"Good morning, Rukia," Rangiku carefully greeted with a gentle smile. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia met her eyes with a grimace. "Some bread, please." Her empty hand covered her slightly bulged stomach protectively.

As the busty, strawberry blonde disappeared from the room to fetch what Rukia desired, Ichigo took notice of the strain in her voice. Her normally confident and powerful voice reduced to sickly words and fragile whispers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked, and soon regretted it. _She just returned from her year-long capture, and you asked her if she's okay? Idiot!_

"I've gone missing for a year and I return pregnant," Rukia hissed, unintentionally, "would you be okay?"

"Sorry, I worded that wrong," Ichigo apologized. Another moment of silence passed before Rukia sighed deeply.

"You have a question," Rukia stated.

Ichigo jumped, startled. "O-oh! I-I, uh…well…I hate to be the one asking this…but—"

"You want to know who the father is, right?" Rukia finished his sentence. "I'm not stupid."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized again. He watched Rukia's features soften before her lips curled into a small smile.

"Idiot," She murmured. "Isn't it obvious?" Her grasp on Toushiro's hand tightened until her knuckles faded white.

The door opened up before Ichigo could word his next question. Unohana entered with Isane and Rangiku behind her. Rangiku carried a tray full of bread and water.

"It's nice to see you awake, Miss Rukia," Unohana smiled as she checked her vital signs.

"Yeah," Rukia mumbled, her violet eyes locked on Toushiro's sleeping figure.

Rangiku set the tray beside Rukia's bed before retreating to a corner. Ichigo stepped back so Unohana and Isane could work.

"It's him," Ichigo spoke lowly, only Rangiku could hear. He nodded his orange head towards Toushiro. "He's the father."

"Rukia told you?" Rangiku whispered back, shocked.

Ichigo confirmed it with a nod of his head. "Although, I'm glad its him and not some deranged pervert."

"Can't disagree with you there," Rangiku sighed. "Hinamori's not going to like this."

Ichigo only leaned back until he rested against the wall, his arms crossed. Rukia and Toushiro. Now that's a couple Ichigo never considered. He always assumed Renji would pull a move on the violet-eyed soul reaper. Rukia and Toushiro both connected with ice elements, it made sense if they developed a close relationship.

"I heard Rukia has awoken," The ever-stoic and serious, Byakuya Kuchiki entered the room with ease and grace.

"Brother," Rukia diverted her gaze to her hand locked with Toushiro's.

"How long are they to stay under hospitalized care?" Byakuya ignored his sister-in-law for Unohana.

"I'm keeping them for at least a month," The woman answered, "depending on how well they heal, their time here will either shorten or extend."

"Then what?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia will return to the Kuchiki Manor and that abomination removed from existence," Byakuya stared directly at Rukia's abdomen.

Rukia's eyes widened in pure fear, and her breathing labored instantly. Her arms wrapped themselves around her pregnant belly and she curled herself into a ball. She began crying, shaking her head in fear and mumbling words too quiet for Ichigo to hear.

_"Over my dead, fucking, body,"_ a new voice hissed out with acidic venom.

Ichigo didn't even notice the drop in temperature, or the consciousness of the ice captain. The amount of spirit energy in the room sky-rocketed unbelievably since Toushiro's near-death experience.

The white-haired man in question straightened up, glaring death in Byakuya's eyes. "Like hell you're taking Rukia. _Like hell_." Ichigo almost flinched in fear himself at the look in Toushiro's eyes.

"Rukia is no longer your concern," Byakuya responded calmly.

Toushiro rose to his feet with little struggle, and positioned himself in front of Rukia, shielding her from view. "I've heard about the rumors your so-called 'loyal' servants say about Rukia. As long as she's carrying _my_ child, her well-being is _every_ concern to me."

Ichigo gaped at the 10th captain in surprise. He didn't even bother hiding the truth, nor did he bother using her last name like tradition calls for. Ichigo realized just how _deep_ their relationship grew the past year.

"I cannot allow such a disgrace into the Kuchiki clan. The child must be eliminated."

It happened so fast. One minute, a fifteen feet distance divided the two captains; the next, Toushiro's hands found themselves clasped around Byakuya's neck, cutting off any air to the older man's lungs. "You have no idea the kind of shit we had to endure to survive! This is _life_ you're wanting to erase! An innocent child! _This is my fucking child!_"

Ichigo praised whatever God existed when Ukitake and Shunsui arrived in time to separate the two captains. Toushiro didn't struggle, instead, he allowed the two new arrivals to drag him back to Rukia's side. Unohana checked over Byakuya's neck, much to the aggravation of the other man. Rangiku and Ichigo only watched in surprise…the strength Toushiro broadcasted at the mere _mention_ of abortion.

"I don't understand," Isane exclaimed. "We gave him enough sedatives to knock him out for hours! Not forty minutes!"

Toushiro laughed, cold and twisted. "After a year of injections, you become immune to whatever the needle gives you." Toushiro shrugged off the hold Ukitake had on the shorter captain's shoulder. He trudged over to Rukia's shaking and curled up form.

"Hey," He murmured. His entire demeanor changed from aggression to soothing comfort. He gathered Rukia in his arms and pulled her to rest on his lap. She instantly gripped onto his white sleeping garment, her trembles decreasing. "It's okay. We're okay, butterfly. Nothing's going to hurt us."

"I c-can't—," Rukia choked on her words, "I can't lose another one, Toushiro."

Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs. Another…one? You mean she's been impregnated before? Just how many…?

"You won't," Toushiro tightened his grip on her tiny form, carefully so he didn't crush her swollen belly. "I swear you won't. You remember what I promised you?"

Rukia nodded her head against Toushiro's chest. The tears flowed off her cheeks and soaked the ice captain's torso. "I'm sorry, little one." She hiccuped. "I'm sorry…"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he intruded on a private moment. Amber eyes glanced around, somewhat pleased to see the others looking away like he did. Rangiku quietly excused herself from the room, Isane quickly following. Both in tears.

Unohana, who normally kept a straight face in situations like this, pulled Byakuya into the hallway furiously. Ukitake and Shunsui shrugged, the captain of the 13th Squad voicing his departure and wishes of getting well before leaving with Shunsui into the hall. Ichigo cast one last glance at the ice duo, before he too, left.

"I understand the culture and traditions of the Kuchiki Clan must be upheld, but not even you can act so heartless, Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo quietly shut the door behind him as he witnessed Unohana chewing out the 6th Squad captain. "Rukia's way passed the stage of possible miscarriage and abortion. Not only that, but would you really have her go through with something so traumatic too soon after her return? Don't you understand what abortion does to a woman? Besides, the life of the baby isn't any of your business, for you are not its parent. This is Rukia and Toushiro's decision. _No one_ _else_ has a right to say otherwise," and with that, Unohana left the area before she destroyed something.

"Damn," Shunsui rubbed his neck. "Haven't seen her _that_ pissed off since Ukitake and I destroyed part of her division. Accidentally, of course."

Ichigo refused to believe this all happened. It feels like a twisted dream he's waiting to wake from. Anger boiled through his veins. "I want to…help protect Rukia and Toushiro…and their baby. I won't let anyone hurt them as long as I live. I won't fail her again."

Ukitake and Shunsui smiled before departing back to their divisions. Byakuya already left after Unohana finished scolding him. Rangiku and Isane returned, however.

"I'm sorry," Rangiku apologized. "Its hard to believe they've changed so much."

Ichigo pulled her into a much-needed hug. "Now its our job to change for them, too. They need us now, more than ever. It's time to be at our strongest."

Rangiku returned the embrace. She could feel the trembling body against hers, and knew she's not alone trying to keep a strong facade.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we'll get to see just what exactly happened to Rukia and Toushiro down in that warehouse. Everything...xD**

**See you next time!**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. GO VOTE ON THE BABY'S GENDER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW I APPRECIATE IT!**

**-EZ17**


	3. The Story Told

**A bit of a longer wait between Chapter 3 than before, but hopefully it turned out okay. The next two or three chapters will be centered around the relationship between Toushiro and Rukia. I'm really happy how the ending turned out though ^-^**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I WISH I COULD'VE PM A THANK YOU BUT SADLY I COULDN'T. I WANT TO REPLY TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THOUGH.**

**GO VOTE ON THE BABY'S GENDER WITH THE POLE ON MY PROFILE. I ONLY HAVE ONE VOTE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the characters.**

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto entered the room a week after the ice soul reapers returned. "I understand you're still healing, but we must know what exactly happened to the both of you."

Toushiro shoved his bowl of rice to the side. He and Rukia rested against each other on Rukia's bed, both in the process of enjoying their meal in silence before the Head Captain arrived.

"I told you," Unohana ran inside, "I don't want _any_ interrogations until I give the 'okay'!"

"It's been long enough," Yamamoto replied sternly. "A report needs to be written and we can't finish the job properly until these two have been questioned."

Rukia shielded her belly. "With all due respect, Head Captain," Toushiro glared, "but you can shove that report up your old and wrinkled ass."

"Toushiro!" Rukia warned, with a slight hiss.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Unohana requested, "I've diagnosed both Rukia Kuchiki and Toushiro Hitsugaya with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With that being said—"

"I know what PTSD is Captain Unohana," Yamamoto interrupted, "however, I think they can handle whatever questions sent their way."

"What would _you_ know about _our_ PTSD?" Toushiro narrowed his teal eyes.

"Enough!" Yamamoto slammed his cane down. "I want answers and I want them now!"

A minute of tense silence passed until Rukia spoke up. "It's okay, Toushiro. They're going to find out sooner or later…," Rukia sat up, with help from her companion, and leaned against the headboard. Her violet eyes glanced down and stared at her belly as she began the story. "I was assigned to assist Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto on a mission in the Fugai District to investigate the large amount of spiritual pressure…that's where we met him…"

* * *

_"Ugh," Rangiku threw her strawberry blonde head back, basking her face in the warm sun. "It's so~ hot." She fanned herself with her hand._

_"The temperature is fine." Captain Hitsugaya closed his eyes, feeling around for any unordinary pressure._

_Rukia smiled from her place by the trees. She felt awarded when Head Captain Yamamoto ordered her to assist the 10th Squad on the mission. Byakuya even wished her safe travels! Watching Rangiku chatting so casually with her captain put Rukia at ease. At least the rumors about the ice captain from the 10th Squad weren't completely true._

_"Kuchiki," a stern, but still warm, voice interrupted Rukia's train of thought. "Feel anything yet?"_

_"No sir, I—" Rukia cut off her words when she sensed a very powerful amount of spiritual pressure._

_"Be alert," Hitsugaya jumped to higher ground, both women following his example._

_The trio of soul reapers unsheathed their swords, preparing themselves for a battle. Three pairs of eyes glanced everywhere and anywhere in search for the enemy. They didn't expect another soul reaper to show up._

_"My, my," A shrill and cold voice spoke out. "I didn't think Yamamoto would send out so few reinforcements."_

_The soul reaper, obviously decked out in the black kimono, adorned a dark blue cloak over his shoulders. His face contoured in disfiguration, most likely from mutations. His body build opposite of thin, and his hair, blacker than night, fell to his shoulders._

_"Don't underestimate our power," Hitsugaya released his zanpakutō on the strange man. "State your name and division, rogue soul reaper."_

_"My name?" the man asked, tilting his head. "It's Masuyo, and I used to be a part of the 12th Division."_

_"The 12th?" Rukia echoed. With her own division so close to the 12th, she knew most of the names in that squad. Masuyo didn't exist according to her. Unless he's been a rogue since before she joined the Academy._

_"Yes, little girl, the 12th," Masuyo hissed. "In fact, you're the very soul reaper I'm searching for."_

_"Me?" Rukia's eyes widened. "What do you want with me?"_

_"It's not what I want with you, dear." Masuyo swung his sword across the back of his shoulders. "It's what I want from you."_

_"You're not laying a hand on Kuchiki," Hitsugaya raced forward and clashed swords with Masuyo._

_Rangiku landed in front of Rukia and shielded her as Captain Hitsugaya fought against the rogue. "You have no idea what he's talking about, do you?" She questioned the Kuchiki._

_Rukia shook her head in disbelief. She's never met the man before, and he wants something from her, but not with her? She's never stolen anything from this guy, she's never seen him in her life!_

_Rukia snapped from her thoughts as the 10th Squad Captain flew by her. Masuyo began laughing hysterically._

_"Unbelievable strength!" Masuyo snorted. "As always, my research never fails me. You see, Captain Hitsugaya, I want you as well."_

_"What?" the ice captain hissed. Before he could question the man further, Masuyo vanished. "What the—?"_

_He heard Rangiku's cry of pain before he faced her. Stunned, teal eyes witnessed his lieutenant fall from the sky, a line of blood coating her chest._

_"Rangiku!" Rukia cried. The black-haired female bolted forward to catch the busty woman in her tiny arms. "Hey! Talk to me!"_

_"I have no need for her, only you two," Masuyo flash stepped towards the women before Toushiro moved himself._

_The blade met skin. Blood met air. Toushiro dashed quickly to catch the falling bodies, but appeared too late. Rangiku landed in a soft tree, thankfully, but Masuyo caught Rukia in his own arms._

_"Let her go," Toushiro lifted Hyourinmaru, blade directed at the rogue reaper._

_"Nah," Masuyo yawned. "In fact, you might as well surrender yourself. The blonde's dying, if not dead already, and I've got this one." He lifted Rukia higher. "You lose, Captain."_

_"Not yet," Toushiro inhaled a deep breath. "Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyourinmaru!"_

_Masuyo didn't flinch, nor did he move as a dragon of ice sprouted from the blade and raced towards him. He only lifted his own zanpakutō and blocked the attack. Toushiro felt the pain before he could see it. What? Toushiro's inner mind hissed. I didn't even see him attack me!_

_"Foolish captain," Masuyo stood beside the kneeling soul reaper. "My zanpakutō has the ability to block any attack from another zanpakutō, redirecting it back with high amounts of electricity. The more power it blocks, the more my opponent is electrocuted."_

_Toushiro grunted in pain. He didn't have a lot of energy left. His shikai should have seriously wounded the man._

_"Like I said, I win."_

* * *

_Rukia knew the moment her violet eyes fluttered open, she had slept in the most uncomfortable place ever. Where was she? What…happened? Flashes of blood and swords invaded her mind. Was she captured? What happened to Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya…oh no…Toushiro…_

_"She's finally awake," a shrill voice called out. "How are you, Rukia?"_

_The said soul reaper shook her head, feeling something cold and hard wrapped around her head. Glancing up, Rukia's eyes met a bright light, one too blinding. She looked down, and saw her hands chained to a…chair? Feeble attempts at freeing herself proved useless._

_Rukia stared forward, violet eyes met teal. "C-Captain Hitsugaya!"_

_Hitsugaya found himself trapped in a similar position, also chained to a strange chair across from Rukia's. Violet eyes observed the wires taped to the visible parts of Hitsugaya's body—arms, legs, chest, head—everywhere. Rukia felt her own wires on her body._

_Masuyo. What could he possibly need from the two of them? Why them specifically? What happened to Rangiku?_

_"I sent the blonde back home," Masuyo answered her silent question, "I had no need for her, only you two."_

_"Why?" Hitsugaya hissed. He didn't bother trying to escape. The chains locked his wrists in a tight grip, and he lost feeling in his toes. He noticed he and Rukia changed their attire. Black, baggy pants replaced their shihakushōs. Masuyo didn't bother gracing them with shirts. Hitsugaya felt cold air prick at his bare chest, and Rukia only had her chest wraps for cover._

_"Why?" Masuyo threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."_

_The crazed man walked over to a set of levers and buttons arranged on a single board. With keen observation, Hitsugaya concluded the three soul reapers weren't alone. A couple of other soul reapers dressed in white lab coats scattered throughout the room, all doing their own little experiments and tests. The ice captain guessed their location underground by the look of the concrete walls and lack of fresh air and sunlight. Masuyo clicked a few buttons on the board, then switched a lever up._

_Hitsugaya heard the scream before he knew the events that occurred. Across from him, Rukia writhed in agony, her screams echoing off the concrete walls. Electricity zipped and zagged around the wires connected to the woman's body._

_"Stop!" Toushiro demanded of the crazed man. "Stop it!"_

_Masuyo only grinned and switched the other lever. Excruciating pain jolted his nerves and senses. He felt this pain before, when Masuyo blocked his shikai attack. His veins were on fire, his head felt imploded and if he ate breakfast, he knew he would've thrown it up. He clamped his jaw shut to prevent him from screaming aloud. He couldn't show weakness before his enemy. If he hadn't caught Rukia caught off guard, she wouldn't have screamed either._

_All at once, the pain stopped. Now, he felt numb. He couldn't hear anything, just mumbles. Through blurred vision, he could see blobs of white surrounding himself and Rukia. Toushiro felt a prick at his left arm, then inhaled sharply. His heart began to race uncontrollably. He felt energized, wide awake. His vision cleared, and his body began to struggle against the restraints._

_Adrenaline, he concluded. Only a high dose of that could bring him back from that tiring and painful experience. Rukia appeared wide awake as well. Her violet eyes darted everywhere. Her jaw gritted white teeth. She wrestled with her own straps holding her body still._

_"Bastard," she hissed at Masuyo._

_"I prefer genius," the man gripped the violet-eyed girl's chin between his thin, pale fingers. "You'll do well to remember that."_

_"Don't touch her," Toushiro growled._

_Masuyo turned to the captain and laughed. "Protective already? My, we'll have to do something about that." He threw his hand back and slapped Rukia across the face._

_"You son-of-a-bitch," Toushiro fought against the chair._

_"I'm fine, Captain," Rukia spat blood. Her porcelain cheek burned red after the impact. "He can't break what's already broken."_

_"Oh really?" Masuyo gripped her face again in his hand. "Then you won't mind if we take this somewhere more…private?" He ran his long, slick tongue across her red cheek._

_Toushiro roared in anger. How dare this man touch her? No one had a right to touch anyone without their permission! The ice captain watched as violet eyes widened in horror and fear. Rukia couldn't even push the man away, or move herself. She had to endure the mans torturous and hungry gaze._

_"Leave her alone!"_

_Masuyo cracked a laugh. "You are protective. She's nothing to you! She isn't your lieutenant, nor your subordinate! She's not even in the same squad! This little girl shouldn't matter to you! You, a captain, are far more important than someone as insignificant as her—"_

_"That doesn't matter!" Hitsugaya growled. "She's a comrade and I won't allow anyone to touch her unless she tells me otherwise. And as a captain, its my duty to ensure the safety of those beneath me, no matter what."_

_Rukia listened to his words. They knocked against her skull. No one, not even her brother, has ever spoken about her so highly, like she matters. She knows the reason she remains an unseated officer is because her brother ordered Ukitake so. Now Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Squad, considers her a comrade, someone significant. Someone important to protect._

_"Tell me," Rukia spoke up. "Why did you attack us? What do you want from us?"_

_Masuyo glanced between soul reapers. "As you know, I was once a part of the 12th Squad, but I was also a scientist from the Research and Development Center. My job was to research and observe zanpakutō. Central 46, however, shut down my current project, claiming it too inhumane. You see, its been my dream to see how powerful a zanpakutō could be if it were born from a child of two very powerful soul reapers."_

_"You bred zanpakutō?" Hitsugaya questioned. It sounded impossible from the very beginning. They were all technically dead, pregnancy shouldn't be possible, but if they can bleed, grow old, and die, pregnancy should still be possible…right? "I can see why they shut you down._

_"Shut up," Masuyo barked. "I never quit my research, though, and tonight, my dream can be made reality."_

_"How? What does that have to do with us?" Toushiro asked, narrowing his eyes. Across from him, Rukia stiffened and her eyes widened. "Kuchiki?"_

_"She's got it all figured out." Masuyo grinned. "It's all very simple, really, I want you two to create me a child of ice."_

* * *

**Muhahah I'm evil.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**-Ez17**


	4. The Pain Shared

**Whatssss uppp guysssss.. xD I posted this chapter a few days after I completed the actual writing of it so I can get caught up and ahead of schedule for you guys!**

**Thanks everyone who voted on the poll! If you haven't voted yet, theres a poll on my profile so you can vote on what gender you guys want the child to be.**

**ANOTHER thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! I love you all so much and the support is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_"Masuyo told us our zanpakutō are both ice elements, so our child must be a very powerful ice user as well," Rukia continued her story._

_"He wanted you to breed like animals," Unohana stated, her eyes falling down._

_"We refused at first," Toushiro intervened after seeing the distressed expression on Rukia's face. Her tiny hands clenched into fists and trembled. Her violet eyes darkened. Toushiro held a fist in his own hands, rubbing them until they smoothed out._

* * *

Day One

"You want us to what?" Rukia heard Captain Hitsugaya growl.

Rukia couldn't move her body, it grew stiff and tense. Her lungs contracted, the air left her body, sucked out like a vacuum. Create…a child? She and Captain Hitsugaya? That's absurd! Inhumane! Rukia was born a warrior, not a baby-maker!

"I want you to give me a child of ice," Masuyo repeated. "It's easy, just fuck her, get her pregnant, and give me the baby! I'll even let you guys go afterwards! Think of it as a "Free, get out of parenting" card."

"You sick bastard," Captain Hitsugaya growled.

Something snapped inside of Rukia. The adrenaline kicked through her veins once more as she felt her heart racing. With her sudden strength, she knocked the metal helmet off her head and shook off some of the wires connecting her body to the machine.

"You think because I'm a woman, all it takes is my consent and men will fuck me?" Rukia hissed at the man. "You're wrong. In order to build a strong and successful, intimate relationship, consent from both parties is necessary."

"Consent?" Masuyo waved his hand towards one of the nearby reapers in a lab coat. "Trivial matters, honestly. Besides, he's a man, isn't he? Shouldn't all men want sex?"

"You're wrong!" Rukia screamed, protesting against the arms holding her body back down. "Without consent, without _permission_, _no one_ should _ever_ touch another person! You can't just fuck another person unless given permission from both parties!"

Her throat dried out from her screams. No man acts the same. Not every man demands for sex. Not every man will enjoy sex, nor want it. No man should ever be raped, the same as a woman. It's basic human decency, keep your hands to yourself. If a person tells you 'no', don't fucking touch them! _It's that fucking simple!_

"Enough with the moralities already!" Masuyo punched Rukia's stomach hard enough to send her into a coughing fit. "All you're doing is making a baby. The sooner you comply, the sooner you can go back to your lives!"

"You're disgusting!" Rukia coughed. She wouldn't give up. Giving up meant defeat, and she refused to stop fighting against the bastard. "Even if I did consent to this, I would never give my child to you! Because it's _my_ child! I would never subject an innocent baby to something as immoral as this!"

Masuyo appeared aggravated with the petite soul reaper. His hands fisted tightly and his jaw clamped shut. "How dare you speak to me like that! Aya! Emi!" He barked. Two female soul reapers dressed in white lab coats stepped forward into view. "Emi, take Captain Hitsugaya back to his cell. Aya, take the woman downstairs, I need to teach her a lesson about respect and obedience."

* * *

The burning sensation on her back intensified with every crack of the whip. Rukia dug her nails into the skin of her palms; teeth clenching into lips until they bled, to prevent her from crying out. Warm liquid dripped down the curves of her back, seeping into her pants, soaking them in crimson blood.

"Your worthless, soul reaper," another crack against her skin, "no man's ever going to want your pathetic body after I'm through with you."

Rukia grunted in pain as the whip attacked her backside. Tears pricked violet eyes, but refused to fall. The smell of copper infiltrated her nose, almost sickening.

"You say I can't break what's already broken?" Masuyo's voice echoed right behind her. She could feel his disgustingly warm breath on her neck. "Well, sweetheart,_ I'd like you to prove me wrong."_

Rukia couldn't feel anything beyond that point. Just numbness. She didn't feel the chains releasing its hold on her wrists, nor the hands dragging her unconscious body away from the torment.

Rukia never believed in any "God" or entity that governed over everything that lived. After all, would a "God" who loved their people so much, subject their followers to something so tragic? She lived in the after-life for pete's sake! She knew no "God" existed. For a brief moment, she wondered how long she and Captain Hitsugaya would hold out before Masuyo either snapped and killed them, or gave up.

The sound of metal rubbing against metal brought Rukia back to her senses. She pulled together enough strength to open her eyes. Captain Hitsugaya sat up quickly from his rest on the double sized bed. His bright, teal eyes watched her closely. Was it just her…or was the floor growing closer?

"Kuchiki!" Warm arms wrapped around her waist, but whoever caught her hasn't seen her wounded back, for she cried out in pain at the contact. "Shit."

"Tch," A cold voice cracked from the doorway. "Clean yourself up, trash."

A clanking sound and the screeching of metal against metal burned Rukia's ears. Pain everywhere. She felt herself lifted in the air for a brief moment, before landing on a soft, cushiony mattress. Peeking her eyes open, she observed Hitsugaya pick up whatever Masuyo had thrown on the floor, and set them on a nightstand.

"W-here—" Rukia choked on air for a moment and threw herself into a coughing fit before she could breath again. "Where are we?"

Hitsugaya glanced around before resting his eyes on her bleeding form; he laid her on her stomach so her back endured no pain. A double sized bed sat in the middle of the cell, with plush pillows and thick blankets. Sure, the concrete-built walls smelt of dirty rain water, but the furniture… "In what he considers a 'cell'."

Rukia ran her fingers through the fabric. "Its soft…"

Hitsugaya sighed. "To put it simply, he wants us to 'mate—'" He flinched at his own words. "—I guess he wants us to be comfortable if we do."

Rukia, half-conscious, thanked Hitsugaya for saying "if" instead of "when". She refused to be a part of a mating scheme to please this man's hunger for knowledge.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, aware of the blank stare she received. "I should've…fought harder—"

"Be quiet, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya ordered. He reached for what appeared like bandages or gauze, and some kind of ointment? "I've learned something." He unscrewed the ointment, setting it aside to prepare strips of gauze. "After he captured us, he confiscated our zanpakutō and blocked our spiritual pressure with these—," He brushed away a lock of white, revealing a small device attached to his neck, right below his right ear. A green light blinked in the center of the silver object. From what Rukia could see, its been surgically imbedded in his skin, making it almost impossible to remove without damaging the nerves, veins, or major arteries. "You have one, too."

"It blocks our spiritual pressure?" She asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I can't perform kido, nor can I sense any power from you."

Rukia closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep fighting consciousness. For a minute she thought she had fallen asleep, but then a burning sensation grew from her back. She hissed in pain, grunting down her screams and cries.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya's voice sounded muffled, "I need to clean and wrap them before they cause any more damage. Try to fight through it, I won't have you dying on me from of a measly infection."

Rukia nodded, digging her face into the plush pillow, pulling a mouthful of fabric between her teeth and biting down.

* * *

White eyebrows narrowed in concentration. Fingers dipped into the ointment before smearing the cream over bleeding whiplashes. Rukia's body shook under his touch, flinching at every contact. Guilt ate his insides. Rukia defended him because she knew he wouldn't consent just because he's a man, even at the cost of her own life.

Once enough ointment covered her wounds, Toushiro proceeded to wrap her back in gauze. When he finished attending to her injuries, the ice captain lifted her body up to place her underneath the blankets, double checking her bandages.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," her words mumbled, but he understood.

"You can drop the 'captain' title," Toushiro laid down beside her, at least two feet space between them. "We're going to be here for a long while, no one else is around. No point in keeping titles and authority."

Rukia blinked at him, her violet eyes shining brightly against the moonlight shining through the one window. "Thank you, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro would never admit it, but he liked hearing the petite soul reaper regard him informally.

* * *

Day Two

When Toushiro woke he concluded the sun rose hours ago from its current position high above the sky. Sitting up, he glanced around the room Masuyo placed him in. Everything seemed normal, despite concrete walls and a steel door. His chest plummeted in disappointment.

"Its about time you woke up," a soft voice caused him to jump. He twisted his body around, and met the eyes of Rukia Kuchiki. "Did I scare you?"

"I hoped it was a dream," He answered truthfully. "How's your back?"

"Sore," she replied. "The ointment sure helped, but it still hurts."

Toushiro stretched his arms above his head, hearing his joints pop and crack. "I'll change them quick."

Rukia nodded. "I've slept the whole night on my stomach, if I didn't have arthritis before, I will soon."

Toushiro lifted the corners of his mouth in amusement. Ironically, she sounded witty and comical, even though the two found themselves stuck in the worst situation possible. Toushiro changed the bandages like he stated, tossing the old ones in a trash bin located by the door. "Do you think he'll try again today?"

"Hopefully not, even if he did succeed in gaining our consent," Rukia inhaled deeply, "we wouldn't be able to do anything with my back in bad shape."

Toushiro couldn't agree more.

"This sucks," Rukia stuffed her head in the pillow. Her next words sounded muffled. "My back hurts, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I hate this place. This sucks~."

Toushiro actually smiled at that. The way she uttered it amused him.

Moments later, a little door opened up from the bottom of the steel door, and a tray with two plates of food slid in the cell. "Eat," an order sounded from the other side.

"Thanks," Toushiro muttered blankly, standing up from the bed to grab the tray. Oatmeal, fruit, muffins, toast, and orange juice arranged neatly on two plates. "Either Masuyo genuinely cares about our health, or he's a bigger suck-up than I imagined."

Rukia laughed. Thin arms moved to push herself up. Toushiro set the tray down and quickly ran to her side. "You moron, at least ask for help," Rukia rolled her eyes, allowing Toushiro to help her sit up.

"I'm starving," Rukia pulled a plate closer to herself and dug in. Toushiro shook his white-haired head, sat down beside her, and started eating.

Minutes flew by in silence. The only sounds were the clanking of metal against porcelain and the munching of food between rows of teeth. Toushiro glanced at the soul reaper next to him. He never would have imagined _Rukia_, of all people, to act as his cell-mate. Co-prisoner. It sucked. He wasn't able to use any of his spiritual energy to contact for help, nor a way to break out of this building, wherever they were.

It didn't help to have no idea where his zanpakutō could be.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia broke him of this thoughts.

"What did I say about titles?"

"Oops, sorry," she apologized, "I was wondering…if you think the others, the other soul reapers, know where we are."

Toushiro lowered his glass of juice. "I don't, but that doesn't mean they're not looking for us. If I know my lieutenant, she'll never give up searching for me. Plus, there's Abarai and your brother, those two wouldn't give up searching until they're dead and Ichigo…," He shivered at the thought.

"I get your point," Rukia smiled. "Hitsugaya?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad…to be trapped here with you…," Rukia's violet eyes met his teal orbs. "I'd rather be with you than alone."

Toushiro blinked, then his eyes softened. "I'm glad it's you, too."

* * *

**Thanks everyone! See you next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW/VOTE ON GENDER!**

**~Ez17**


	5. The Days Pass

**It was a struggle to finish this chapter but I hope the end turned out okay xD I'm trying to get ahead in the chapters so if I go on haitus, I still have a chapter for you guys I guess.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (when I post this I will have completed Chapter 6, which means that chapter is actually the longest xD)**

**PLEASE CONTINUE VOTING/REVIEWING/FAVE/FOLLOW I LOVE YOU GUYSS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I really wish I did though. That'd be wicked fucking awesome.**

* * *

Day Seven

"Stop!" Rukia cried out feeble protests. A week passed, Masuyo grew more persistent. "Leave him alone!"

Toushiro, chained to the wall by his wrists, tossed his head back in pain as he endured the same torture Rukia experienced the week prior.

"Give him the dosage," Masuyo ordered his assistant. The said women injected a blue liquid into his veins through a syringe. Toushiro's limbs jolted and twitched around as the adrenaline entered his system. He released a roar of agony and frustration. "Will you listen to me now? Are you going to obey my wishes?"

_"Never!"_ Toushiro and Rukia screamed in unison.

The torturous hours dragged on. No one came to their rescue. Although Toushiro knew it would take a while longer, he just wished it soon. He refused to succumb to this man's demand. He's the captain of Squad 10 for death's sake!

* * *

Day Ten

Masuyo tried to guilt-trip Rukia. Chanted hateful words into her mind, telling her she's worthless, nothing but trash, waste of space—

Toushiro shook his head. Arms tightening around her small figure, Rukia slept soundly in his arms. She woke from a nightmare moments ago, only to fall back asleep in his arms. He didn't mind, so long as she gets rest and the terrors go away momentarily.

Their relationship has grown beyond that of normal interactions between a captain and officer. The petite soul reaper jumped over the line the first day trapped here. Toushiro had to admit, he liked staying in the presence of the raven haired beauty. Wait—did he just call her—

"Crap," He muttered to himself. He didn't bother correcting himself, though, he wasn't wrong. If the dictionary had people as its definition, Rukia definitely fit beautiful.

He'd do anything to keep Rukia safe. Otherwise, he'd have some very pissed off bankai's to death with when they return.

"_If_ we return," he mumbled to himself. No, they'd get out. Safely and unharmed was another matter completely.

* * *

Day 15

"Hey, Hitsugaya?" Rukia said to him one night after hours of torment. "Do you have a nickname?"

"A what?" Toushiro raised a white eyebrow, eyes opening from his rest on the bed.

"A nickname," Rukia lay on her stomach, Masuyo's whip painted her back once more that night. "You know, something a special person created for you, a special name only they know about."

Toushiro shrugged his shoulders. "Momo insists on calling me 'Little Shiro' constantly, same goes for Ukitake. I'm a captain, I have duties and responsibilities. I don't need nicknames."

Rukia sighed, planting her head back on the pillow. "It was only a question,"

A moment of silence passed before Toushiro broke it. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

The ice captain rolled his eyes. "Do you have a special nickname?"

Rukia stared off into space for a while before answering. "Nope. Although, one time Ichigo called me 'Ruki-Ruki'. I think it was from a dream he had or something."

_Ruki-Ruki?_ Toushiro echoed in his mind. "Strange, I would have thought…" He trailed off.

"What?" Rukia inquired, wanting to know what he intended to say. "Thought what?"

"Well," Toushiro inhaled deeply. "Your attitude and personality reminds me of a bunny."

"A bunny?" Rukia smiled and giggled. "That's a first."

"Shut up," Toushiro closed his eyes. "Although, your gracefulness and maturity level also reminds me of a butterfly, flying through the sky, leaving from one flower to the next. It starts out as an ugly, fat caterpillar, then blossoms into a beauty."

Rukia stared at the captain before her with wide eyes. No one's ever called her beautiful before. To hear it from the ice captain, it melted her insides. A thought flashed through her mind. "Are you saying I was fat and ugly?"

The reaction she aimed for was perfect. Teal eyes snapped open and arms flailed in protest. "No, of course not! Never! I just meant—" Laughter cut off his words. Rukia laid there, laughing at him.

"I never thought—" Rukia stopped to laugh some more. "_Captain Hitsugaya_, of all people, could get flustered!"

"I-I am not flustered!" Toushiro crossed his arms and slammed his body back on the bed.

"That is totally a blush," Rukia poked his cheek.

Toushiro swatted her hand away, frowning. This girl..still acted as if everything remained normal around them. He was grateful for it. He might've lost his mind already if this little butterfly hadn't stuck by his side. He knew the actions were faked because honestly, how could anyone still feel happiness trapped in a place like this?

"Butterfly," He spoke before his mind registered it. Rukia stopped giggling to listen to the man beside her. "That's my nickname for you."

Rukia blinked a couple times. "Your nickname…for me?"

"You said you didn't have one, so I gave you one. Who could be more special to you than your cell-mate?" Toushiro smirked smugly.

"You little brat," Rukia smiled anyway.

* * *

Day 20

Toushiro ached. He wanted sleep. That's all he needed. Rukia lay next to him, exhausted. Somehow, sleep evaded them.

"Hey, Hitsugaya?" Rukia mumbled. Her body hurt.

"Hmm?" Toushiro didn't feel like speaking.

"Are we friends?"

Toushiro turned his head towards the girl beside him. He could feel it. His spirit slowly breaking down. Masuyo was starting to get to him, inside his mind and body. His soul…

"Yeah," He answered. "I think we are, Rukia."

"I'm glad, Toushiro," Rukia smiled faintly.

…

"Toushiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we…doing the right thing, by resisting?"

Toushiro's eyes met hers. "I hope so, butterfly."

* * *

Day 25

"Look at him, Rukia," Masuyo's slimy voice crept through her ears. "See how appealing he is?"

Toushiro sat in a chair ten feet away, chained up and shirtless. The two haven't been eating well since the first night here, Masuyo's frustration impacted their meals. The most the soul reapers ate in the last few days happened to be bread and water. Toushiro's chest, once ripped with muscles and abs from years of training, now skinnier with ribs poking out at different angles. His snow white hair dulled to a light gray.

"Leave me alone," She croaked. No one bothered to give them water, so her throat dried out from dehydration.

"You know you want him," Masuyo glided over to where Toushiro sat, unmoving. "He's the perfect bachelor, every woman wants him. He's much more handsome than that _substitute_ soul reaper."

Rukia seethed in rage. "Shut up, you don't know Ichigo."

He didn't. He couldn't have.

"Oh well, it's not like he's coming for you anyway," Masuyo shrugged.

Rukia's heart dropped. Of course he wasn't coming. You'd think twenty-five days was enough for the 13 Court Guard Squads to send out a search party and find them, but apparently not.

"Hitsugaya," A shrill voice invaded his mind. "Look at that body…her _perks_."

Perks? Seriously? Who uses the word 'perks' when referencing to a woman's body? If Rukia had any perks, they came from her beautiful features. Raven hair fell to her chin from when she chopped it short a couple weeks ago, and a lock of it still covered her violet orbs. Rukia had a small face, one that showed youth and maturity. Her small figure proved you don't need curves to be appealing. If he could recall, Rukia claimed it was easier to fight as a warrior with a small body, than with giant _assets_ to slow her down. Either way, he thought of her as perfect.

"I'm going to kill you," Toushiro grunted through the pain.

"Come on," Masuyo grinned from ear to ear. "Don't tell me you've never thought about taking her. You're a captain, you can have _whatever you want_. You can have _her_, _whenever_ you want. No one would say a word about it either…"

"Go die in a hole," Toushiro wouldn't admit he _has_ thought about her. Not in such a vulgar way, no, but about her life. Her spirit and her personality. He thought of her as a _person_, not a sex object for pleasure. That's how every man should think of a woman. Because they're people, not possessions.

"I'm losing my patience," Masuyo grumbled, walking off to rant about whatever.

* * *

Day 30

"It's about time you two learned to respect your captor, and obey his orders!" Masuyo screamed into their ears.

Two of Masuyo's assistants dragged Toushiro towards the middle of the concrete floor where the scientist in question waited with a scowl on his face. Rukia found herself chained to one side of the wall, her marred back pressing against the cold stone. Rukia could barely see through her blurred vision when a figure threw his foot into Toushiro's stomach.

"No, don't!" She pleaded as she forced her eyes open. Masuyo ignored her cries and continued to beat Toushiro senseless. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Are you going to breed your zanpakutō?"

"You already know my answer to that!" Rukia gasped in horror as Masuyo grabbed a handful of Toushiro's once white hair, and pulled the ice captain to his feet, where he wobbled on weak legs.

"Then I guess I have no need for him to live anymore," Masuyo pulled a knife from his sleeve and held it to Toushiro's neck.

"No—!" Rukia choked on her words, pulling against the restraints on her wrists. He wasn't really going to kill Toushiro was he?! He couldn't! He needed Toushiro if he wanted an ice-borne zanpakutō!

"Your choice, Rukia," Masuyo played his cards carefully. "It's easy, honestly. Are you really going to sacrifice the life of a captain, of little _Shiro_, because you didn't want to consent to a little fooling around?"

Once again her heart cracked.

"I'll..be f-fine," Toushiro coughed. "Rukia."

This is what they've been fighting against. This sickening act of "breeding zanpakutō". Was it really worth losing their lives over?

"Time's ticking," Masuyo tapped his foot.

The thoughts in her mind blurred, so did her vision. She realized she was crying. The tears flooded her eyes and pooled over pale cheeks. She couldn't bear it if Toushiro died and left her here, alone.

"Oh well, it was her choice," The blade reflected the light of the lantern against Rukia's face.

"I'll do it!"

Rukia screamed the words before she had time to think. The widening of Toushiro's teal eyes flashed her back to reality, and what she had spoken. She just agreed…to bear Toushiro's child. She just agreed to breed her zanpakutō with his, to…

Masuyo laughed…and laughed and laughed and laughed. "If it were that easy I would've done this months ago!"

Rukia barely comprehended the events around her, until she and Toushiro were back in their cell, broken and beaten down.

Toushiro said nothing, only dragged his body off the floor and collapsed onto the bed, turning his face away from her. He was upset with her. She just agreed to do the one thing they fought against, the reason they resisted. Rukia didn't blame him.

Rukia pulled herself up, wincing as the pain pierced every nerve in her body.

"Why did you do it?" Rukia paused, one hand on the bed, in her standing up. She assumed Toushiro passed out already, but apparently not. "Why did you agree?"

"He was going to kill you—"

"I would have been fine," He retorted.

"Fine? You call _that_ fine?" Rukia snapped. She pulled herself into a standing position and limped over to Toushiro's side of the bed. Her tiny hands yanked the blanket down until she could see his face. White eyebrows narrowed in anger, teal eyes flashed annoyance. "Listen, Toushiro, I know the murderous intent when I see it, and whether I like it or not, Masuyo had a point—"

"A point?" He hissed, sitting up and facing Rukia head to head. "He has a fucking _point_ to all this?"

"I'd rather be forced to create a living, breathing child, than lose the life of someone important to me!" Rukia shouted. "It's better to create life than destroy it and I will not—, I _cannot_ lose you Toushiro…" the tears returned, "I can't be left here alone…I don't want to see you die…I refuse it."

Toushiro's teal eyes softened, then a hand reached up and wiped the tears from pale cheeks. Arms wrapped around Rukia's tiny figure and pulled her into the bed alongside Toushiro. "I'm sorry," he murmured into the ears of the woman crying into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Rukia…would always be a stronger warrior than he could ever imagine. She just gave her consent, gave up her innocence, her purity, and her future. _It's better to create life than destroy it._ She had a point, one he couldn't disagree with.

Toushiro pressed his lips to her head. Rukia was brave. No one else would have the guts to commit to something so inhumane.

* * *

Day 40

Forty days. That's how long they've held out for. Another ten days and Toushiro agreed to it as well. If only Masuyo hadn't laid his hands on her—

"I'm fine, Toushiro," Rukia whispered from his side. "He didn't do much…"

"Much?" He repeated in question. "He touched you without your permission, groped you—"

"I know what he did, I'm grateful that's _all_ he did," He couldn't disagree there.

"I'm sorry," His arms wrapped around her figure, tightened. "I got us stuck in this mess—," a finger on his lips prevented him from speaking.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for this," Rukia scolded him. "It takes two to make a baby right? Don't think it's all _your_ fault."

Toushiro couldn't help but smile. Rukia is truly an amazing person to him. He didn't deserve anything she gave him. His smile dropped. She was giving him one thing she couldn't give any other man. Didn't she have any close relationships with anyone else? What about Renji? Ichigo?

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Only curious…," He hesitated. "Don't you have anyone else to go back to? Aren't you saving yourself for anyone?"

Rukia stared at him for a moment before answering. "No, not really. I have enough work to do in my Squad with no lieutenant around and our captain being very sickly. I don't have time for any relationships so I don't really care at this point. What about you?"

Momo flashed in his mind for a split second before it faded away. He thought at one point he loved Hinamori, but he realized he only loved her like a sister. There was nothing romantic about their relationship, and there never would be.

"No," He sighed. "but that doesn't make me feel better."

"Neither do I,"

Toushiro went back to observing her face. Violet eyes stared back at him through long lashes. Pale cheeks held tear streaks from whenever Rukia cried. Lips, thin but still full of life, teased him. He wanted to kiss her.

So he did.

He slowly leaned forward until their lips met, cold against cold. He felt Rukia stiffen next to him for a moment before relaxing, even began to kiss him back. Her lips weren't soft. He didn't expect them to be after a month stuck in this place, and after decades of fighting as a soldier. He liked them. He never wanted a woman so…womanly. He never liked women who pampered themselves and their bodies, who spend hours painting their face because makeup tasted really bad. Not that…he would know…

Rukia shocked him when her tongue ran across his lips, inviting him into her mouth. He followed eagerly, even going as far as to roll over and press her body into the mattress. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his, not caring in the least as their kisses grew more passionate and rough, nor how their teeth clanked against each other.

His hands roamed her body, up and down. He couldn't help it. The intimacy ignited a fire in his belly, too far gone to stop.

Neither of them cared.

* * *

**I didn't expect the ending to turn out that way, honestly. xD Oh well~ Fluffy moments, explicit content...I wanted to give a chapter that explained what happened in their capture/the building of their relationship. NOTE THAT EVEN THOUGH THEY DID THE "THING" DOES NOT MEAN HE LOVES HER JUST YET. THEY ONLY CONSENTED AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS BUILDING FROM THERE. THEY HAVE OVER ELEVEN MONTHS TO WORK ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I'M JUST TOO LAZY AND DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING OUT ELEVEN MONTHS WORTH OF SMUT. I CAN'T WRITE SMUT. xD I might put in tiny flashbacks here and there.**

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE GENDER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW**

**ENJOY**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**-Aaron (I'm changing my penname to Aaron, but I'll change it slowly so no one gets confused.)**


	6. The New Start

**Soo...you know how I said the last chapter was the longest? It wasn't. This one is. Over 3k words xD Finally finished this chapter though, took me forever. Finally finished Chapter 7, which was the reason for the long delay. It's not as long, but hopefully chapter 8 will make up for that.**

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

**PLEASE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, VOTE ON THE BABY'S GENDER! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

"We conceived, only for her to have a miscarriage two months in," Toushiro rubbed the arms of the small soul reaper in his embrace. "Four months later, she's pregnant again."

At some point during their tell-tale story, a few others, including Ichigo, Renji, and Rangiku stepped into the room to listen in. All five soul reapers were quiet during the recap of everything that happened, too stunned and afraid to break the silence.

"Now you know why," Toushiro inhaled a deep breath. "why we can't just give up this baby. We've worked too hard to survive and live to separate now."

"Are you going to go back to being a captain?" Rangiku asked. "Back to your soul reaper duties?"

"In time," Toushiro answered. "But not now, I can't leave her."

He refused to abandon the woman carrying his child for a simple task like being a captain again. Could he even go back to the way his life was before all of this? Would he ever return to the person he was? Probably not, but looking at Rukia's sleeping figure in his arms, he didn't want to.

"I want the both of you under surveillance, even after you're discharged from the hospital," Unohana said. Sometime during the silence Head-Captain Yamamoto stepped from the room. "I mean no ill will from what I am about to say, but I don't think you're in any shape to take care of Rukia in her state right now."

Toushiro nodded in agreement. "I don't trust myself either."

"It's not that I don't trust you—" Unohana started, but Toushiro cut her off.

"There's really no difference," he shrugged. "Who are you going to assign?"

"May I?" Rangiku volunteered.

Toushiro stared at his lieutenant, only now getting the chance to see her. Her long curly, strawberry blonde hair now only reached her shoulders, just like when he first met her. Purple bags decorated underneath her eyes on pale skin. Furrowed eyebrows indicate stress beyond help. He realized she's matured greatly since his departure.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you've been taking up the title as temporary captain for Squad 10, if you leave now, who will take over the squad?" Unohana stated.

"We've got plenty of people over at Squad 6 who are willing to help out, plus I'm sure Squad 10 can handle things on their own," Renji pointed out. "If need be, I can assist in helping out over at 10th."

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked him.

"I need someone who can take care of both Rukia and Toushiro, someone who they both trust," Unohana stated.

Toushiro looked at his lieutenant closely. Despite her changes in both looks and maturity, he still trusted her with everything he had left.

"Rangiku," Toushiro looked at her. "Can I trust you to watch my back?"

Rangiku blinked a couple times, not expecting the sudden bluntness and authority. "Of course sir, I won't fail you a second time."

"You've never failed me, Rangiku," Toushiro couldn't help but smile. "You never have."

He could tell it took everything in Rangiku's power not to glomp him and cry. Then, Toushiro thought of something vital. "What happened to Masuyo?"

The three soul reapers, minus Ichigo, stiffened. "We're…not completely sure…"

"Did he escape?" Toushiro's ice teal eyes narrowed.

"Not exactly," Renji cocked his head sideways. "We're not really sure what happened before we got there, but Masuyo was found dead on the scene."

Toushiro couldn't breathe. Masuyo…dead? That wasn't possible. His supposed "spiritual pressure" was high enough to overpower a captain, if not two! How could he just die like that?

"He's…dead?" a tiny voice croaked from beneath him. Rukia had awoken. "But…how? He was so powerful…he couldn't have…"

"Apparently it was suicide."

Something snapped inside Toushiro.

"That cowardly bastard," he growled. "I didn't think he'd actually listen to me."

He could feel Rukia's violet eyes burning a hole in him. "What are you talking about?"

"About a half hour before they found us, Masuyo confronted me…"

_"You contacted them, didn't you?" Masuyo cracked the whip against Toushiro's back. It did nothing. "Answer me!"_

_"If I wanted their help, I would've done it a long time ago," Toushiro hissed. "Face it, you've lost."_

_"No, you're the ones who've lost!" Masuyo halted the whipping and switched to pacing. "I need more time, just five more months and I would have been FINE!"_

_Toushiro shook the sweat off his face. The man grew restless, that much he could tell. But…reinforcements were on their way. He and Rukia could be saved…Rukia…_

_She still rested in their cell, alone and asleep. Toushiro wished to remain by her side, to hold her in his harms, and their child.._

_"How could they have known?" Masuyo mumbled. "Three captains and four lieutenants…dammit…"_

_Toushiro listened in carefully. "Even one captain should be enough to take your ass down, but three? You have no chance. Especially since your spiritual energy is fake."_

_About seven months into their capture, they discovered through one of his "faithful" assistants that Masuyo's spiritual energy was faked. He built a device that emitted fake energy to overpower his enemies. He would collect energy from all types of sources and create one giant large particle._

_"Shut up," Masuyo growled._

_"You might as well kill yourself now, before my lieutenant does it for you," Toushiro grasped his chance to taunt the man. "Or worse, Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, isn't very…forgiving…"_

"I didn't think he took my words seriously," Toushiro sighed. Did he feel guilt for another person's suicide? If it were anyone other than Masuyo, possibly. But that bastard received what he deserved.

"Isane and I also took the liberty of removing the devices from behind your ears," Unohana changed the subject, "It'll take a while for your spiritual energy to replenish."

Both ice zanpakutō users reached behind their ears, only to feel stitches instead of metal. "We're really home…" Rukia mumbled to herself. Her hands covered her swollen belly and tears swept from her eyes. "We're home…"

"That's right, butterfly," Toushiro kissed her forehead. He couldn't get enough of her hugs. "We're home."

* * *

"I suppose I should get back to the World of the Living," Ichigo stood up after a couple of hours and smiled at Toushiro and Rukia. "Tell the others you're both safe."

Toushiro scooted aside, giving Rukia a change to embrace her friend. "I'm sorry, I'll feel better next time you visit."

"You better," Ichigo held her tight for a moment before releasing her. "I'll bring Orihime and the others with me next time, too. You just take care of yourself and the baby for now. Got it?"

Rukia smiled before glancing down at her bulging stomach. "I will. Take care, Ichigo."

"I better be the first to find out the gender, too," Ichigo grinned confidently.

Rukia laughed for once in a long while. "Actually, we agreed on waiting until the birth, kind of like a friendly competition," She met Toushiro's gaze and smiled.

"I'm voting for a girl," Toushiro wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders. "She's insistent on a boy."

"Mother's instinct," Rukia shrugged.

"I'm going to have to agree with Rukia, I think it'll be a boy," Ichigo laughed, happy to see the two ice wielders smiling and speaking cheerfully.

"I vote girl!" Rangiku cheered.

"Boy for me," Renji added.

"I also wanna be the godfather," Ichigo crossed his arms. "I can't have my best friend having a baby and me not be the godfather,"

"Forget that, moron," Renji pushed Ichigo aside. "I've known Rukia the longest, if anyone's the godfather its me,"

"Before a fight breaks out," Toushiro silenced the two soul reapers with his voice. "_We_ haven't decided on anything yet, so shut your traps."

Rukia giggled. "I promise you'll be the first to know, Ichigo, after Toushiro that is."

"Damn straight," Toushiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Whatever," Ichigo laughed and walked over to the doors. "Take care, guys, you better be released from here by the time I come back."

"No promises," Rukia swore. She watched Ichigo leave with Renji before releasing a big sigh. "Those two are going to send me to an early grave."

"Don't say that," Toushiro pinched her ear. "You can't leave me alone with her," He gestured to Rukia's stomach.

"I told you, its a boy," Rukia grabbed a hold of Toushiro's ear as well. "The mother, the person actually carrying the damn watermelon, is always right."

"Uh-huh," Toushiro rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna say if you're wrong and I'm right?"

"Nothing because you won't be right, I will."

"Sure~,"

As both Rukia and Toushiro poked and prodded at each other in a teasingly way, a knock interrupted their bantering acts.

"Excuse me?" A tiny voice spoke. "Am I interrupting something?"

Momo Hinamori entered the room. Her brown hair escaped the bun and cascaded down to her chin. Her brown eyes scrunched up in confusion and nervousness. Judging by the lieutenant's badge on her left arm, she still held her high ranking.

"Not at all," Unohana answered, sensing the ice users weren't going to. "Have you come to visit Hitsugaya and Kuchiki?"

Momo directed her gaze only on Toushiro. "Y-yes."

Rukia, sensing tension from her partner, glanced between the two. She knew Toushiro and Momo shared a close history back in the Rukongai as they grew up and joined the Academy. Rukia remembered, through the haziness of the drugs injected in her veins, the stories Toushiro shared with her during long and dark nights trapped together. When he asked if anyone waited for her back home…

_"Don't you have anyone else to go back to? Aren't you saving yourself for anyone?"_

She told him no. She answered truthfully and honestly. But when she directed the question back at him…

_"No," He sighed. "but that doesn't make me feel better."_

He hesitated. Instantly, Rukia assumed he thought of Momo. How could he not? She's a beautiful, smart, and talented soul reaper. A lieutenant! Rukia didn't even hold a seat in her squad! How could she compete with that? The more Rukia thought of it, the more insignificant she felt. She knew Toushiro wouldn't abandon her and the baby for someone else, but that doesn't mean he can't fall in love with Momo and marry her and…

"H-hey, Rangiku?" Rukia cursed her stuttering. Immediately Toushiro's eyes landed on her and his teal eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. "Could you help me up? My legs are so stiff, I could use a walk around the squad."

"Rukia—" Rangiku cut off whatever Toushiro wanted to say.

"Of course!" The bubbly blonde bounced forward and gently assisted Rukia out of bed. The pregnant woman sighed as her limbs stretched out and popped.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Oh, bum off it, Captain," Rangiku wrapped her arm around Rukia's. "You and Momo need to talk and Rukia needs girl time. She's been confined in here for almost a week and a half, let me take over now."

Toushiro sighed. No use arguing with Rangiku. "Fine, whatever. Just be safe."

"I promise,"

Rukia smiled and waved goodbye. Isane joined to watch over Rukia's health. The white hospital robe she wore enveloped her like a thick blanket, and hid her stomach well.

"Ugh," Rukia groaned. "My poor legs…"

"Legs?" Rangiku piped up as the three women walked down the corridor to the outside barracks. "I would be more worried about my body figure, I wasn't born this way you know. Ugh, just thinking about the stretch marks and disfigurements…I feel sorry for you."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't care, I never really had a figure to begin with—"

"Don't start that with me," Rangiku flicked the snow wielder's forehead. "Sometimes smaller is better."

Isane giggled from behind.

"Speaking of body figures…" Rangiku wiggled her eyebrows at the smaller girl beside her. "Just _how_ much of a sex god is he?"

* * *

"What is it you want, Momo?" Toushiro stood up and stretched himself. Truthfully he felt well rested, more than he's felt in a _long_ while.

"Can't I just visit you?" she answered, taking a seat on the empty bed, since it seems Rukia and Toushiro shared Rukia's instead. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Toushiro eyed her from his place resting against the wall. "I suppose. Although I've been back for almost two weeks. Long time to avoid visiting a friend…"

"I've been busy," Momo answered rather quickly. "It's not easy running an entire squad with no captain."

"They still haven't found replacements?" he asked, casually starting some sort of conversation.

Momo shook her head. "I assume they'll either hire some of the vizards as captains again, either that or promote some of the lieutenants. I hope they do it soon, its hard running a squad by yourself…"

Her words ran deep through his mind. Like she tried hinting at something…

"I'll return to my captain duties when I feel fit to run a squad under my conditions."

"What conditions are you talking about?" she asked.

Toushiro eyed her warily. Did she not hear anything from Unohana about his diagnosis? Weren't all captains and lieutenants present when she released that information?

"Rukia and I both have PTSD—"

Momo laughed. She _laughed_. "You're so silly, Shiro."

_"You're so silly, Shiro."_

_"... silly, Shiro."_

_ "Shiro."_

_ "Shiro."_

_ "Shiro."_

_"Your choice, Rukia," Masuyo played his cards carefully. "It's easy, honestly. Are you really going to sacrifice the life of a captain, of little Shiro, because you didn't want to consent to a little fooling around?"_

No…he left that place…he shouldn't…feel pain..

"Shut up," he growled, holding his head with his hand. Memories flashed in his vision. Painful memories. A man…taunting him…calling him…Shiro. "Don't you _ever_ fucking call me that again."

Momo's eyes widened with fear. "But Shiro—"

_"SHUT UP!" _he hissed with vigorous venom. He didn't dare raise his voice. He didn't need Unohana fussing over him, or calling Rukia back here…she deserved the fresh air… "Just be quiet for one fucking minute."

* * *

"Oh god!" Rukia groaned at the busty blonde's statement. "Ran, don't ask me that please."

"But why not?" Rangiku whined. "I'm curious! I _know_ my captain is downright gorgeous, and a little easy on the eyes, plus I know he's definitely ripped."

She had no idea. Rukia bit down the blush forming on her cheeks at the mere thought of their many late nights together. The fierceness in his eyes, even in the glow of midnight, only intensified when conversing with Rukia. The violet eyed women melted whenever he just _glanced_ at her. His eyes were definitely his best feature.

"Oh man," Rukia shook her head. "You're insane."

"Rangiku, I don't think that's something to talk about," Isane fussed.

"You're no fun," Rangiku pouted.

The group of girls continued their path towards the Squad 4 gardens. Each squad grew one, but none were as extravagant and beautiful like Byakuya's garden in the Kuchiki mansion.

Taking a seat near the koi-pond, Rukia gently lowered herself to lay on her back. Here she could truly relax. Outside, fresh air, sunlight, nothing like the closed up room she and Toushiro had to stay in for the remainder of the month.

A flicker of spiritual pressure released itself in the direction of the hospital. She knew that pressure anywhere, but remained in her state.

"Captain," Rangiku muttered, obviously worried.

"He'll be alright," Rukia closed her eyes. "I trust Toushiro to handle things his own way. He doesn't need anyone babying him."

Rangiku sighed and lay down beside Rukia. "Why are you so smart?"

"Me?" Rukia snorted. "I'm not smart. If I were, I wouldn't be in this situation, would I?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Captain told us what happened. He said you consented before he did because you didn't want to lose two lives if all you're doing is creating one together. If that's not smart, I don't know what is."

"You don't understand," Rukia inhaled a deep breath. "I obviously only cared about myself. I acted selfishly, and in return it costed us our reputations. He's this amazing, strong, powerful, child prodigy. He's a captain, he's achieved bankai…I ruined that for him. Now people will perceive him as the captain who couldn't defend himself against a little fooling around…

"And what about me? I'm the unseated officer in Squad 13 who can't do much except ruin people's private lives and make things worse…I'm supposed to be this perfect, proper noblewoman who is seen and not heard, who speaks only when spoken to, who is supposed to marry a noble, who's supposed to exist solely to produce heirs…"

When did the sky become blurred? Why were her ears wet? Rukia lifted a sleeve and wiped away the tears puddling inside her eyes. Sitting up, Rukia cleaned her face of the sobbing mess she was…

Arms wrapped themselves around Rukia's crying form and pulled the smaller girl close. Rangiku embraced the girl tightly.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Momo asked when Toushiro finally calmed down enough to take a seat on the opposite bed.

"Don't ask me that," he grumbled. "Is there anything specific you need or…?"

Momo averted her eyes to the floor. Whatever it was, he hoped it interesting.

"I came to see if what everyone is saying is actually true," she now watched him. "How you knocked up Rukia Kuchiki."

His anger flared. He couldn't deny it. He only wished she worded it differently. "This doesn't concern you."

"So its true?" she asked, her eyes filling up with betrayal and hurt. The same look she wore ever since Aizen—

"I wouldn't say I 'knocked her up,'" he quoted her words. "More like we were forced to—"

"She raped you?" Momo raised her voice.

"Of course she didn't!" Toushiro stood. "I'm stronger than that, Momo."

"Are you?"

"What are you talking about?" he frowned, not enjoying the tone in her voice.

"I'm asking if you really are strong enough to resist all of what you're claiming happened to you," Momo shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "How do we know Kuchiki didn't brainwash you into impregnating her?"

Toushiro blinked in disbelief. Was Momo serious? Was this really his sweet and innocent Momo? After all he and Rukia endured…

"Get the fuck out." he growled. When Momo didn't budge and only looked at him like he was the crazy one, he grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her to a standing position. He pushed her out of the room, ignoring her protests. "How inhumane to you have to be to think this is all a hoax? Stay the hell away from me, don't come back," he slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"We'd better head back," Rangiku said after a while. She knew Rukia sensed the disturbance in Toushiro's tiny spiritual pressure. "I don't like leaving him with Hinamori for too long."

Rukia nodded, feeling more comfortable at the thought of returning to Toushiro's side…the only place she felt safe.

Together they walked back, more quickly than last time. When they arrived at their designated room, only Rukia remained calm as she approached the seething ice dragon.

The man had been pacing back and forth, from wall to wall. The sheets were in disarray, as if someone angrily tossed them around. When Rukia took his hand in hers, the temperature immediately warmed. Toushiro's eyes softened and he drew Rukia in for a close embrace. Rukia only shushed his trembles and ran her tiny fingers through his white hair.

Rangiku watched the scene with concerned eyes. What did Momo say to infuriate her captain so?

* * *

**I had to add in Momo drama. It's hard not to when you're writing a HitsuRuki fic. Hope I did good though. Not trying to bash on any characters, I just feel like Momo would have a hard time believing this really happened and I wrote it xD**

**Oh wellie its my fanfic my rules.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

**PM ME**

**VOTE ON THE GENDER**

**ETC..!**

**-Aaron (I'm changing my penname to Aaron, but I'll change it slowly so no one gets confused.)**


	7. The First Move

**This chapter took forever and I am terribly sorry. Also sorry if everything's out of whack/order/random doesn't make sense. It's really short, I know, compared to the last two chapters, but this is all I could think of.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, obviously, see what I do with it? Although I know I'd make HitsuRuki canon. One man's crack-ship is another man's OTP so be careful on what you bash on xD**

* * *

"Wanna talk about it?" Rukia asked Toushiro when Isane and Rangiku finally left them alone. The two soul reapers lay side by side on Rukia's bed. Toushiro's hands flew to her belly.

"She thought it was a hoax," he laughed without humor. "Out of all people, _Momo_ thought we faked it."

"She's doesn't understand,"

"No, she doesn't," Toushiro snapped. "She shouldn't meddle in other people's problems when she…"

"When she what?" Rukia lowered her voice held Toushiro's head close to her chest, his arms circled her waist.

"When she has her own to deal with. She's still upset over Aizen's betrayal, I can see it in her eyes…"

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat. Just because she and Toushiro spent over a year in capture, shared secrets known only between them, and committed acts deemed unbefitting by the proper, didn't mean they were together romantically. Neither side admitted feelings for the other, so they remained as biological parents for a child neither wanted in the first place.

Rukia knew she had some type of feelings for the ice captain. She didn't resist the feelings either, just accepted them.

"I'm sure she'll come around, she just needs the right person to guide her and I believe you can be that person to guide her…," Rukia bit her lip as she spoke the words. She had no doubt Toushiro and Momo would make a good couple, and even greater family some day. If all Rukia is, is the mother of Toushiro's child, then she will accept that fate. Live in it. They can fit time into their schedules to parent a child and still have separate, romantic relationships on the side, right?

"Me?" Toushiro's white eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and he tilted his head upwards to stare at Rukia. His narrowed eyebrows only increased as teal eyes gazed into violet ones. "You were crying," It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Damn. She thought it would've been long enough from her sobbing state earlier to at least look presentable. _I guess I couldn_'_t hide it after all_…

"I'm fine now—"

"Who hurt you?" he sat up and held her face between his hands. He wiped away the tears that fell from violet orbs. "Rukia—"

"No one hurt me, Toushiro," she swatted his hands away. Shrugging out of his hold and slipping out from underneath the blankets, she paced around the room, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, silently observing her actions.

Rukia paused. "We're friends, right?"

What was this? Question Toushiro's relationships Day?

"I thought we already established that," he answered. His heart ached as he watched Rukia's eyes glisten and glaze over.

"Is that all we are?" her voice whispered, as if afraid to speak too loudly.

Only friends? Is that what she's worried about? Toushiro felt as if labeling their relationship as friends understated what they truly were…but they weren't romantically involved either…

"I wasn't aware anything changed…," he lied. Of course he lied. During their capture she jumped over the boundary separating them as subordinate and superior, jumping directly into acquaintances and eventually, friends. "Unless you want something to change…"

Rukia stared at him with wide, purple eyes. "I—I just…no—I don't know…I just thought…"

"You thought I loved Momo," he answered for her.

"Well," Rukia rubbed her arms. "It's not hard to see…I just didn't want to get in the middle of anything, and if you need me and the baby to leave—"

She wasn't aware that at some point during her ranting, Toushiro stood up and now towered over her tiny figure, but didn't appear intimidating. He only gathered her in her arms and held her close.

"You and the little one aren't going anywhere," he whispered in her ear. "I promised I would stay by your side as long as you want me, and I swore I would never abandon my child."

"I know that," Rukia returned the embrace, "Look, I need to make something clear…" She backed out of his arms. _Don't get overly attached to him...it's like you said, he has duties to return to, he can't afford to be fondling a child all the time._ "If we're holding you back, if _I'm_ holding you back, from _anything_, you tell me-immediately...and I'll back off."

"Rukia-,"

"No!" She put her foot down-metaphorically, of course, she'd lose balance and probably fall over if she lifted her foot right now, what with how shaky her limbs have become. "Now that we've returned, eventually we'll have to return to our duties...you'll go back to being a captain, and you can't afford to have a child holding you back from that…"

Toushiro grew silent at her words. She had to get him to understand..they have returned...things will hopefully fall back into place.

"What will you do?" he asked her, his voice deep and aggravated.

"Huh?"

"I said: what will you do?" his eyes turned on her, piercing her on the spot. "I'll go back to being a captain, but what about you? Will you go back to whatever position you had before we were captured? Can you honestly think we'll return to the way we were before, after all the shit that happened? Can you honestly tell me you'll be fine if I just left you behind? _Will you honestly be okay with me leaving you to take care of __**our **__child alone!?"_

She didn't realize at some point during his rant, his voice rose above the normal speaking levels.

"I-I…," Her voice bailed on her.

"After all, it was you who told me it takes two to make a baby, that we're in this together, right? What the hell happened to that? Where did all of this doubt come from? After all we've suffered together, you think I would just up and abandon you?"

She made a terrible mistake in doubting not only herself, but Toushiro as well. It didn't even occur to her on what Toushiro must be feeling, or thinking for that matter..after what Rukia had just said…

"Oh, gods," Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth. Of course he'd be upset with her..she'd be pretty upset, too, if Toushiro tried sheltering all the burden by himself. "I can't believe I just-," she rubbed her face in shame and exhaustion, "Shit, I'm so sorry Toushiro...I didn't think-I'm such a terrible person…"

Teal eyes softened. "You're not terrible, don't say that. You're just a terrible thinker sometimes."

"Same thing," she mumbled into her hands. Toushiro rolled his eyes and walked up to the petite girl, wrapping his arms around her figure. "You really should stop before you get in too deep, though."

He knocked his head against hers, resulting in an angry glare and a slight headache for the both of them. "I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise. There's nothing in this world that will make me regret raising this child with you."

Rukia's face burned. Now she felt guilty. Of course he wouldn't abandon her, they began a package deal the moment Yamamoto ordered their partnership on that mission.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that promise," she grinned at him.

"You do that,"

* * *

"Oh my god," Rukia's overly panicked voice sent a warning through Toushiro's mind. "Oh my _god_!"

"What is it?" Toushiro looked up from the book he was reading, only to find Rukia standing in front of the mirror, staring at her exposed stomach. She had peeled off the top of her kimono so it exposed her torso and covered chest. She turned at different angles, trying to get a different view of her bulging belly. Toushiro couldn't help but blush, even though he's seen everything there is to see about her body...that didn't help his blush..or his thoughts.

"I'm so fat!" she exclaimed, turning her body around to face him completely. Fear on her face.

Toushiro blinked...and blinked again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've grown fat!" she cried out again. "Look at this! I'm huge!"

Toushiro glanced down once again at Rukia's belly. Unohana told him Rukia and the baby were both healthy and growing at the correct rate. There wasn't anything wrong...

"Hardly, you're fine, Rukia," he turned back to his book, only to find a pillow thrown at his face.

"It's true! I'm bigger than a blimp! Nope, that's it. I'm never eating again," Rukia proclaimed, going back to stare at herself in the mirror. Then she glanced around, "Now where'd I put that peanut butter and pickle jar…"

Toushiro suppressed a gag and closed his book. "In the bathroom, I believe," he answered, only to receive a fierce glare from his roommate. "Rukia, It's just the baby making you _appear _bigger. No, it doesn't mean you're fat or you should stop eating. It just means everything is progressing in the right direction."

Rukia exited from the bathroom, former mentioned foods in her hands. "I know that, you don't think I know that? I am the pregnant one here."

_Really? _Toushiro asked inside his head. _I never would've guessed. _"How can you eat that stuff? It's revolting."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "My heart and brain are begging me not to, but I can't help it-" her words were cut off by something he couldn't see, except the jar slipping from her tiny fingers, crashing against the floor and shattering into tiny glass pieces. The moment she halted in her talking, he flash-stepped to her side. He moved her away from the broken shards, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Rukia-"

"Sh!"

"You want me to shush?"

"Yes, now shut up!"

He listened, eyes darting up and down and all around for any sign of danger, but found none.

"Rukia…,"

"Give me your hand," she commanded, holding out hers.

He gave it to her without hesitation. She took it gently, and slowly guided it to her stomach, to her baby. He flattened his hand over the bulge, stretching his fingers across her pale skin. He waited, teal eyes locked onto violet ones. Moments passed, his heart pounded loudly in his ears as the seconds passed by. He continued waiting for something to happen-

Then he felt it.

The tiniest of shifting beneath his fingers, beneath her _skin_.

The baby was moving.

_The baby was moving._

Toushiro's eyes stretched wider as he felt the child-his child-bumping against the skin of Rukia's belly. He exhaled-only now realizing he had held his breath-and smiled. His baby-their baby-was alive and kicking. Instantly, inside he felt full of so much love and admiration for this tiny creature, this tiny living child. He knew, right then and there, he'd give up everything for his baby. He'd give up his rank, his status, his power, his _life_-everything he owned just for the sake of this child's happiness and safety.

"This is amazing," he whispered. "You're amazing."

He couldn't help it. He gathered her up into his arms, stood, and swung her around in circles until he grew dizzy and collapsed on the bed, Rukia still in his arms.

"You're overly happy," Rukia giggled as she and Toushiro finally rested on the bed together.

He couldn't deny it. He was happy..more than he's ever been in a long time.

He just hoped it lasted.

* * *

**Awe, cutesy moments x3. You know what happy chapters mean right? That's correct! Pain and despair in the next ones! Muahaha xD**

**_I'm going on a short/small hiatus for the time being so I give you this chapter in the meantime! I got my school computer back so it'll be easier to give updates, but I still have school, and as my senior year starts, I need to be focused on graduation as well. I hope you all understand and thanks so much for the support so far and your patience!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

**VOTE ON THE BABY'S GENDER! (I've had three people ask me for twins after I posted the last chapter xD Idk, we'll see lol)**

**-Arien**


	8. Child of Ice NEWS!

Hello my favorite and fellow HitsuRuki followers. I am back, but sadly, with no new chapter like promised. In all truths, I have not written the next chapter...and it pains me to say this...I probably won't finish it...I just have so much going on and...

SIKE.

Just kidding. I have loads of time! I'm still trying to finish one last credit in order to get my diploma, but other than that...I have no job, and no internet at the present moment. Therefore, what's a girl to do? Nope! Still not writing the next chapter like I promised!

INSTEAD.

I have decided to take this story, and give it a slight makeover. Since its been a whole year since I've written anything towards this story, I had to reread it in order to remember where I was going with it. Sadly, in my opinion, it seriously lacks time and patience. When I first had the idea, I rushed into it with hardly any thought.

A lot of you have said this story is great, the plot, characters, emotions, etc. are perfect. But in my opinion, it could use a little more. This story, I've realized, has so much more potential than I originally thought. So, I've decided to rewrite it. There are so many details and facts that are important and detramental to making this story better. I am keeping the plot, most of the character lines; but I'm adding so much more! Deeper character personality and developement, more information to Masuyo's project and his downfall-giving him an actual personality this time instead of insane torturing-I'm going to develop Rukia and Toushiro's relationship the correct way, and I'm going deeper in depth to their year long capture, along with Rukia's pregnancy. I've read all of your reviews and it filled me with joy, knowing many people enjoyed my story and want more.

Want more? I'll give it to ya!

I just need time. Like I said before, I don't have internet at my house. Not yet anyways. We can't afford it on top of the other bills that we need to pay, so it might be a while before we get the wifi back on. While we wait, I'll be writing as much as possible. Hell, I might even finish the story before I decide to repost it. That way I don't have to worry about not having a chapter to write. Writer's block and all that. Until then, reread this story to your heart's content, because it won't be there much longer (maybe a month or two). And yes, the beginning will change a bit, so scenes you saw in the beginning, might not appear until later in the story. OH and I have decided what I'm going to do about the HitsuRuki babes. Huehuehue. Oh yes, it'll make your feelgoods hurt.  
I want to thank everyone who's read/favorited/followed/reviewed! Your comments make me so happy and fill me up with so much hope!

Stay tuned! Child of Ice will return, new and improved!


End file.
